The present invention relates to a pulse detection apparatus incorporated in a jogging watch, a stopwatch, or a wristwatch to detect an increase in physical strength as a result of jogging or any other exercise, through detecting the number of pluse (heartbeats).
A conventional pulse counter for electronically counting the number of pulses and displaying the count is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,708 describes a wristwatch type pulse counter capable of counting the number of pulses per minute.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,071 describes an apparatus for calculating a calorie burn total according to the number of pulses and the length of exercise time.
An assembly obtained by incorporating a pulse sensor in an electronic wristwatch is also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,004 describes a technique for incorporating a pulse sensor in a wristwatch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,916 describes a technique for incorporating a pulse sensor in a wristwatch band.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,849 describes an apparatus for displaying an optimal exercise amount as well as the number of pulses, or signalling to the user that the number of pulses is too high.
Although the conventional apparatuses can detect the number of pulses, the exercise amount, dangerous physical condition, and the like, they cannot detect the level of increase in physical strength. More specifically, people do exercise such as jogging to maintain and develop fitness. Before exercise, the physical strength of individual persons varies. In addition, physical strength after taking exercise varies according to the degree of difficulty and duration of the exercise, and the physical fitness of each person. Therefore, no conventional apparatus can provide a criterion for detecting an increase in physical strength, thereby resulting in inconvenience.